Tela
by Akasuna no Mikumi
Summary: Bueno...etto... me an dicho que ahi uno muy parecido que es un GaaHina...pero este es MIO, asi que no lo copie :P, y esta echo especialmente para los fans de DeiHina y...FeLiZ SaN vAlEnTiN 2010: Musica: Tiempo de Valz, Chayanne, Song-fic, One-shot


_**San Valentín**_

_**DeiHina**_

_**Tela**_

-¿Porque siempre tendré que aceptar?¡Maldición!- decía un chico rubio, ojos azules y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Otra vez solo

Estaba apoyado en la pared más oscura del lugar, observando como todos bailaban menos él.

Los despreciaba

Tenía celos de no poder tener a una chica para bailar, todos los años lo mismo, solo por ser, como decían sus padres ,"_diferente", _o_ "único"_

_**Tiempo de vals**_

_**Es el tiempo hacia atrás**_

_**Y hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar**_

_**El mundo se para**_

_**Y te observa girar**_

_**Es tiempo para amar**_

Mientras una chica de ojos perlados y un pelo azulino y sedoso, esta con los de su clan conversando, su padre por suerte le dejo unos momentos por si quería bailar, solo por el respeto de ellos.

Rápidamente se va a la alcoba que había en el lugar, nadie estaba, mejor para ella.

Pero no se dio cuenta que unos ojos azulinos le seguían en cada movimiento.

_**Tiempo de vals**_

_**Tiempo para sentir**_

_**Que decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oír**_

_**El silencio que rompe en el aire un violín**_

_**Es tiempo de vivir**_

La siguió, tenía el presentimiento que debajo de esa mascara, habría una linda chica.

Ella estaba respirando el aire puro, se sentía sofocada en ese lugar, escucho unas pisadas, no se preocupo de quien era.

Pero le sorprendió cuando noto que aquella persona le estaba susurrando algo al oído

-"_¿Quieres bailar lindura?"-_ la joven solo asintió con la cabeza y el la tomo de la mano para ir a la pista de baile

La canción cada vez se hacía más tranquila, hasta llegar a las tan conocidas músicas lentas.

_**Bésame en tiempo de vals**_

_**1, 2,3, sin parar de bailar**_

_**Has que este tiempo de vals**_

_**1, 2, 3, no termine jamás**_

La Hyuuga, aunque completamente roja tuvo que rodear con sus brazos el cuello del chico, tenía que aceptar que como él la tomaba, tan delicadamente.

Se sentía querida

_**Tiempo de vals**_

_**Tiempo para viajar**_

_**Por encima del sol por debajo del mar**_

_**Sin saber si te llevo o te dejo llevar**_

_**Es tiempo de verdad**_

-Son casi las 12- susurro en su oreja, ella dio un respingo, y el rubio la apretó más contra si, la chica tímidamente pregunto

-T-tendremos q-que s-sacarnos l-las mascaras?- Hinata se sentía a gusto imaginando como seria la cara de ese rubio, pero ahora tenía miedo de que él se aleje por no ser la linda cara que el imaginaria.

-Hai- el ojiazul se preguntaba un par de cosas…

¿Quién es?, ¿Cuál es su nombre?, Qué edad tenia?, Qué pasaba si ella lo conocía?, se alejaría de el?

Pero por lo que él veía ella se sentía a gusto con su presencia; cuando tocaron las campanadas de la media noche, Deidara que no se separaba del cuello de esta, y tiernamente le beso ese lugar, noto como dio se le erizo el cuerpo.

Hinata agradecía a Kami-sama que su padre estaba con su hermana bailando en otra parte más lejana, y Neji estaba preocupado por su novia, Ten-Ten…y después de unos segundos vio como el chico levantaba la cabeza de donde estaba y la miraba fijamente, mascara contra mascara, el se acerco lentamente, ella no se movió en ningún momento menos los pies para seguir bailando.

_La beso…_

_Y le gustaba._

Bailaron tan tranquilamente, que no noto que el chico la llevaba en balcón de nuevo, la beso de nuevo y después hablo tranquilamente

-¿Nos sacamos las mascaras?-

-H-Hai- los dos se sacaron la mascara

Y les gusto lo que vieron

_**Tiempo de vals**_

_**Tiempo para abrazar **_

_**La pasión que prefieres hacerla girar**_

_**Y elevarse violenta**_

_**Como un huracán**_

_**Es tiempo en espiral**_

**Pov Hinata**

Era un chico de bonitas facciones, ojos azules como el mar en la noche, pelo largo y rubio, como si estuviera echo de los mismos rayos del sol, como si el iluminara su vida.

En simples palabras…Era Hermoso

**Fin Pov Hinata**

**Pov Deidara**

Era una chica de un pelo hermoso en la luz de la noche, ahora lo veía mejor, largo, liso, azulino, no lo notaba muy bien dentro del lugar, pero en el balcón.

Veía su cara, sus finas facciones y delicadas manos, sus ojos como dos lindas lunas aperladas, su leve sonrojo que la hacía parecer a un ángel caído del cielo para bailar con él.

Era única, perfecta.

Como si estuviera hecha para él

**Fin Pov Deidara**

La beso, pero ahora mas apasionadamente, como si fuera el último beso de sus vidas.

Hinata estaba temblando por la felicidad, era su ¡PRIMER BESO por Dios!, después se separaron para tomar aire

-¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?- preguntaba intentando no notarse la falta de aire, la acerco más hacia el, como si les obligaran a estar tan juntos

-H-Hyuuga, H-Hinata- le temblaba las voz, le faltaba aire, y ahora él le quitaba lo poco que tenia de oxigeno, aunque estaba encantada con él, sabía que lo más seguro era amor a primera vista, hace tiempo no se enamoraba, pero era diferente como el amor que la había profesado alguna vez a Naruto.

-Soy Deidara, mucho gusto- le beso la mano, como si ella fuera reina de algo

-E-el g-gusto e-es m-mío- ella le sonreía tímidamente mientras besaba en la mejilla al chico

-Hina-chan, espero que no te enojes por darte tu primer beso- estaba confirmado, se notaba su inexperiencia

-E-etto…- empezó a jugar con sus manos, él sonrió, se veía tan inocente-N-no e-estoy enojada c-contigo- la besa de nuevo

-Qué pasa si te enseño un pequeño baile?

-O-ok- él con la mano izquierda la llevaba de las caderas, mientras con la otra sujetaba la mano de la chica

-Coloca tu otra mano en mi hombro-

-H-Hai- cuando lo izo el la levanto del suelo un poco, como si fuera una pluma, empezaron a bailar, Deidara le sonreía.

-Es fácil verdad?-

-D-demo…no toco el suelo-

-Es para que no me pises para que te enseñe- se sonrojo rápidamente, pensó que le había pisado antes- No, no me pisaste, pero soy precavido- como si le leyera la mente- Bueno ahora si pisaras, pero acuérdate…1,2,3- y se movían en movimientos lentos y casi perfectos- 1,2,3- hasta que Hinata tomo el ritmo y empezó a memorizarla y sentir contando por lo bajo

_-1, 2, 3, 1, 2,3_- él chico se aguantaba una sonrisa, pero después rápidamente la besa, acariciando su pelo para después tomarle la nuca y presionar más-D-Deidara-kun

_**Bésame en tiempo de vals**_

_**1, 2,3, sin parar de bailar**_

_**Has que este tiempo de vals**_

_**1, 2, 3, 1, 2,3 no termine jamás**_

-Si?-

-T-tengo que v-volver con mi padre y mi hermana menor-

-No te dejare ir si no me das la recompensa-ella coloco sus brazos en el cuello de este e hiso casi lo mismo que el, profundizo el beso y acaricio el pelo del chico- pues…guau desde ahora solo pensare en ti y en ese hermoso beso eh?- después le acaricio el pelo- anda…yo me tengo que ir- Hinata no quería que se fuera todavía, no aun

-T-te veré de nuevo?-

_**Besame en tiempo de vals**_

_**1,2,3, sin parar de bailar**_

_**has que este tiempo de vals**_

_**1,2,3,1,2,,3 no termine jamas**_

-Pues si me das tu dirección…pero presiento que siempre nos veremos este dia-

-este será el mejor día de mi vida…el día que conocí el amor-

-Igual que yo- la besa, después rápidamente va en dirección a la salida, se le cayo algo pero no lo noto.

-D-Deidara-kun!- no escucho los gritos de ella-_ Y-y esto?_- Hinata tomo una tela que tenia el color del pelo del chico, se impresiono con lo escrito

_**Tiempo de vals**_

_**Que empleamos los dos**_

_**Dibujando en el suelo**_

_**De un viejo salón**_

_**Donde pasos de baile**_

_**De una historia de amor**_

_**Es tiempo de sentir**_

_**El tiempo para ti**_

"_para la chica más linda del mundo"_

No era una carta, era el chico y ella en un abrazo cuando eran pequeños

¿La conocía?, ¿ de dónde?

Llevo a su corazón la pequeña tela con la imagen dibujada.

_-Algún día estaremos juntos Deidara-kun, y ese día yo igual te regalare algo-_

Sonríe antes de irse con su familia.

Tendrá que esperar el próximo año.

Pero esperaría lo que sea para volver a ver ese chico rubio y ojos azules.

Más lindos que los de Naruto


End file.
